Chronos
Chronos is a mysterious time-manipulator that is currently a member of the Legionnaire, with the designation "L-2". Appearance Chronos stands at 6.2 feet, and usually wears a mask (that is reminiscent of a clock) to conceal his face. He wears the Legionnaire's green coat, black gloves and is always seen with a staff in hand; that has a clock on top. History (Information comining soon). Personality Chronos appears to be an intelletcual and analytical being. He tends to explain things in great detail whenever in a conversation with someone. Otherworld When Syndrome and Blonde Widow took a group of heroes to their universe, to combat the syndicate known as 'Deathwatch', the Legionnaire was already alerted to their presence. In response Chronos had travelled there, taking fellow members Dmitri Alexandrov and Moriana with him. The three did not make any significant actions while in Otherworld, outside of requiring what they needed, though Chronos was watching events unfold as the heroes fought 'Deathwatch'. He was at Sin City, after 'Deathwatch' lost several of its followers, waiting for Dmitri and Moriana. After meeting up with the two, they immediately discussed of events that transpired. In that discussion, Chronos made note of Vigil's 'foolish motives', but said that she could be a potential thorn in the organization's side. He then informed Dmitri that the werewolf Steve Maximus had gotten hold of a device from the Red Scientist's lab. He also informed that could be a problem if that the Red Sage got hold of the information in that device; which was theorized to contain information about the Legionnaire's existence. After learning that Moriana had a plan to deal with Vigil, Chronos said that it was time to return to the other universe, as he had to inform of what he discovered lying dormant in Otherworld. Heroes United (June - August 2014) The Legionnaire took no real part in the events of 'Heroes United', outside of Dmitri's involvement in dealing with Psi-Void's terraforming rods. Chronos, on the otherhand, had been using his powers to watch most of the events unravel, gaining a lot of information in the process. Afterwards, he traveled to another world to talk about his findings with 'The Leader'. There he also mentioned of what the other members were doing: 1. Moriana keeping a low profile since her last battle with Steve, though she encountered Thunder Force memeber Samantha Grey and acquired a 'new toy' 2. M-21 salvaged the wrecked remains of several Enforcer drones since the events of 'Heroes United'. He also mentions that M-21 and Dmitri are planning on studying more into Psi-Void's terraforming rods, based on pieces of the technology that the Red Scientist had salvaged. 3. Dmitri having repaired Nicky and produced more robotic minions for one of the Legionnaire's new military powers: the Red Star Army. Dmitri also planning on conducting more tests for new prototypes. 4. Dark Blades having taken an army of the Red Star drones to complete an assignment on another world. Among other pieces of information, Chronos also revealed that Mighty American removed members of Thunder Force, downsizing the group's manpower. He then listened in on 'The Leader's orders which involved laying groundwork on Earth, preparing for the conflict between both 'Heroes' and 'Villains'. The 'Test' Chronos had been in Dmitri's lab when the latter learned that Trish Wolfe was looking for information about the organization. Chronos recommended that Dmitri take care of this minor problem, but not before saying to make it quick, as Dmitri needs to meet up with the others for the 'Test'. Shortly later on, after some of the members met up at an unknown location, Chronos expressed his displeasure that Dmitri failed to kill a 'grunt' (a moniker that Dmitri gave to Trish). When he heard Dmitri's response about Trish did not possess any evidence of the Legionnaire, Chronos replied that the latter was still aware of the Red Scientist's existence and suggested that Dmitri keep a low profile as to prevent this 'minor problem' from getting any worse. He then listened to the conversation between Dmitri, M-21 and the Leader who finalized everything necessary for the 'Test'.